1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to woven wire structures formed from a plurality of woven wire bundles, in linear, planar, cylindrical, spherical, or polyhedral configurations. The present invention also relates to woven wire structures formed from a single bundle and fixed into position.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99 (Background Art)
Traditional buildings such as frame houses, geodesic domes, multi-story structures, prefabricated buildings, and the like, normally require stable, rigid frameworks. Such frameworks, whether assembled on or off the actual building site, are bulky, cumbersome, and costly to transport, assemble, and erect.
Further, since such frameworks are rigid, they are susceptible to stress such as volcanic earthquakes, fault movement, mud slides, high winds, and the like; the resultant strain is often localized at framework joints, resulting in failure and collapse. Moreover, localized strain can result in less severe damage, such as cracking of walls and ceilings.
The need thus exists for a structural framework capable of distributing stress evenly throughout, such that failure of a given joint from accumulated strain is unlikely.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,049, to Kostick, entitled Symmetrical Non-Cartesian Multiple-Axis Joining of Beams, teaches multiple axis joining of flexible-element beams. The single joint thus formed may be rigidified, as by welding. Kostick provides no teaching or suggestion of linking such joints into a singular or multi-bundle structural unit.
Reference is made to FIG. 17 which shows a prior art toy or amusement device 4, having several wires "woven" together at central woven wire joints 5. As seen therein, several pluralities of wire bundles 6 are also joined at their tips 7 using flexible tubing such as neoprene tubing 8. Prior art device 4 may be "accordioned" by a user, either horizontally or vertically, and the bundles 6 are movable in concert about their joints 5. This device 4 is an "executive toy," and is not adapted to other uses. Most notably, the joints 5 of device 4 are not adjustable for movability or fixable, but are quite flexible at all times, making the device unstable. Thus, this device 4 is unsuited to serve as a support structure, or other purpose served in accordance with the invention.
Prior application Ser. No. 07/319,653, entitled Woven Wire Apparatus, to Smith, to be issued on May 22, 1990, as U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,674, filed Mar. 2, 1989 (hereinafter "parent Pat. No. 4,927,674"), the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, relates to a woven wire apparatus comprising a bundle, such bundle comprising a plurality of multi-wire elements. Each multi-wire element has a first end and a second end. The wires comprise stiff but slightly flexible wires which may be solid or hollow, and may be of the same or different lengths. The wires may be electrically conductive, and the hollow wires may transmit liquids, gases, or solids. The wires may themselves serve as enclosing conduits for piping or electrical wiring.
Parent U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,674 also discloses that the multi-wire bundle is collapsible and the multi-wire elements thereof preferably comprise an odd number of wires. Further, end joining means are removably positionable on the ends of the multi-wire elements and may comprise tubular caps, flat bases, suction bases, balls, padded bases, or the like. Also, the end joining means may comprise rigid connectors, movable connectors, and mechanical hinge structures.
Parent U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,674 also discloses wire retainers which are preferably cylindrical, slidable, and movably positionable as the multi-wire elements. The wire retaining structure may also comprise rings, tabs, cinches, straps, clips, or the like, fixable about the wires or a joint. Both wire retainers and end retaining means may be color coded.
Parent U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,674 also discloses that the apparatus may comprise two or more bundles positionable in an adjoining relationship, being stackable or positionable side by side. Additionally, the apparatus of the parent application may comprise dynamic means, such as for a pump.
Copending application Ser. No. 07/466,041, filed Jan. 17, 1990, entitled Robotic Apparatus, to Shahinpoor, et al., the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference, discloses a movable robotic structure comprising woven wire structure.